


Ascensio - De Ascensione

by Severiner, Xobit



Series: Sequelae Fatorum [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Circle of Light (Transformers), Culture Shock, Cybertronian underworld, Forge of Solus, Gods awakenig, M/M, Mutual Pining, Optimus is not used to being respected, Slow burn Megatron/Optimus, Sparkbonds, Start of the Journey, Undercover, self descovery, sparkbond communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Fate wakes and light blazes a trail...
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Sequelae Fatorum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726582
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“And everything is okay?” Shockwave murmured, keeping to his role of ‘sparkling sitter’ for the moment. Not that anyone paid any attention. Sentinel was long gone to the washracks, loudly proclaiming that he’d never get the smell of organics off his plating.

“Yes,” Optimus muttered simply in reply, low enough for only Longarm to hear, though if anyone else did hear they would only know an affirmative, not anything of what it was about. He settled in a practiced cowed and sulky position next to the hidden spy. He let his fields out to brush Shockwave’s, adding to his answer that way, he had gotten what he wanted and needed.

“Mm,” Shockwave let his own field through for a moment, to reassure, before hiding it behind Longarm’s again. 

Optimus gave a soft huff, all for show and relaxed into a more neutral position.

::Has Ultra mentioned anything new concerning me?:: Optimus comm.ed Shockwave on an ultra short signal and on an encrypted line, he knew they could take no chances of being heard with this sort of conversation. 

::Yes, you are to be under watch, confined to quarters for a time,:: Shockwave answered back, ::nothing that can't be worked around, so far.::

::Who will be watching me and how, or is that not decided yet?:: Depending on the answers there were a few options Optimus knew they could work with.

::Mainly me and my agents, Magnus still has confidence in me,:: Shockwave would have preened at the successful deception. He was a good agent after all, no reason not to be proud of his skills.

::Good, this way we can choose the best moment for me to slip away. I am willing to make it look like I… have no accomplices, even if I must injure someone. It would benefit us to keep everyone's cover. You can slow them down better that way.:: Optimus was careful to make sure not to show his smile, to give no outward sign of their conversation. That amongst other things was something Shockwave had been working on teaching him.

::It may be wisest, but we shall see what opportunities arises,:: Shockwave shifted slightly.

::Perhaps consider a way to sneak out, think of it as an exercise::

::Of course, that is what I would prefer, I don’t think fighting my way out is an option at all.:: Optimus replied, the glyphs a little drier than his normal tone but still holding amusement.

::It is always an option, but in this case it is the worst of them. Fighting would give them reason for an open mech hunt,:: Shockwave agreed softly, ::but making many plans will make it easier to adjust the one you ultimately choose::

::Alright, so we can’t be certain exactly where I will be held yet. So we can work from where I need to go for starters. The entrance to the tunnels that I know is down by the docks in their warren that is their residential and entertainment district.:: There were other ways, Optimus knew, but they all meant fighting and they were trying to avoid that.

::A lot of mechs around?:: Shockwave inquired, settling back to help the smaller mech plan his break out. The future was certainly going to be interesting!

* * *

The Autobot’s skipped out on final ceremonies and farewells, they were not truly needed or really wanted for those and since Optimus had shown up to the final dance (something carefully not mentioned to the rest of the Autobot party) they were not held up in leaving. Optimus found that all somewhat of a relief seeing as he wanted to avoid as much confrontation as possible.

In every spare moment they could get Optimus was in contact with Longarm refining their plans with every contingency they could think of.

It was not as bad as Shockwave had feared. Optimus was going to be demoted and given a repair assignment on the outer rim. All to the good, except for his leaving Cybertron.

That meant they did have to work fast, faster than he liked…

In the rooms originally for diplomats (far more of a cell than proper diplomatic rooms) Optimus waited having to rely on Shockwave for everything. He had been cut off from all unauthorised contact until after the farce of a trial (which he was not required to be present for). Though knowing that all video feed went though Shockwave and mech loyal to him did allow Optimus to practice as much as he could. At least it served to stave off boredom.

::Optimus?:: Shockwave watched the mechs argue where Optimus' new commission was to be sent. Noting that Ultra Magnus was very insistent on a specific quadrant. 

::Longarm?:: Optimus questioned cautiously. It was too great a risk using Longarm’s real name, even over the encrypted comm line. It had been a while since the last communication, Shockwave being kept busy with everything.

::Four joor from now,:: he sent, huffing softly as the Magnus got his way. This orn would have to do, three orn from now and Optimus would no longer be on Cybertron.

Optimus didn’t even dare send a glyph of understanding, in its place he sent one of tired resignation. A careful cover, if anyone had managed to tap into their communications they would have no idea what it meant and a misleading response from him.

Laying down on the berth Optimus setup the program Shockwave had given him in bits and pieces to match the set of devices he had also had snuck in. A short timed recharge later and it was integrated and ready. 

At the four joor mark Optimus was ready waiting for the mech to bring his energon. Being diplomatic rooms the door had to be opened for anything to enter or leave the rooms and the mech was one of Shockwaves. The swap was quick, if not effortless. He still felt some guilt at locking the mech in, but he knew this was necessary, and the mech had volunteered.

The next part would be a lot harder. 

Shockwave got a confirmation ping from Skill and huffed softly in relief. Now Optimus needed to make his way through the route they had worked out. Other spec ops mecha would aid him, but mostly he would have to rely on himself.

Optimus made his way along the exact route that the one bringing his fuel would have gone. Here was too well monitored for him to break off yet, he carried the empty cube from his previous meal, the full one stored safely in his subspace. He needed to collect supplies before making his way out.

“I will be glad when we don’t have to play server any longer,” Optimus huffed as he reached the designated storage rooms, placing the cube in the receptacle to be cleaned. The words were a code since he did not know who was trustworthy. They would come to him.

“I hear it won't be much longer, though I will be sad to see him go. It is _boring_ looking at empty rooms,” Dremel leaned on a door jam casually and mentioned the taller convoy class to follow. Longarm had not told them everything, just that the Prime needed to be able to disappear, fast. Skill had taken his place, Dremel had packed supplies and had a few gadgets to dole out.

“True at that,” Optimus huffed a laugh that held little amusement in it as he followed the other mech. “I just mean it is not our purpose, I am not made for it.”

Optimus knew the mech he was impersonating played at being functionalist and complained amongst his friends at not having proper hauling and freight jobs.

“So you keep saying, but at least you are in a sense hauling things around currently,” Dremel pointed out, looking around them and then gesturing sharply to the upcoming doorway on the right.

Optimus snorted rolling his optics, “You know what I mean, but thanks.” Optimus slipped through the indicated doorway, leaning against the wall just inside acting casual as he scanned the room. Spotting the devices and supplies described to him by Shockwave, Optimus pushed from the wall and swiped them in a quick practiced move subspacing all but the paint changer which he attached to his plating in a move pretending to be a stretch as he stepped from the room again. He also had a cube of energon obviously intended for the mech he was impersonating.


	2. Chapter 2

“I wish they would give us more than a breem for refueling,” He grumbled a little sourly. “So, ready to play server to the nobles again?” The sourness was not at all faked, Skill had pinged him the schedule and he knew just how and when he could slip away and be unnoticed. A noble had far more freedom of movement than a simple servant, but for that he needed to be in the area’s nobles frequented.

“Never ready for that,” Dremel said with a heavy huff and a put upon expression, “but it gotta be done.”

“We better clean up, don’t want to be called out again just because we had not waxed since the morning.” The files Shockwave and Skill had given him were proving to be both parts frustrating and helpful. He did need the waxing though to make the electronic paintjob look its best. They had half a joor and Optimus knew every click counted.

“I do your back, you do mine?” Dremel relaxed and led the way. The 'racks were bug free and he could make sure that everything worked properly. 

“Everytime. I’ll make it good to make up for you having to put up with me.” Optimus followed as he drained the cube he was feeling better for the influx of energy. This part was proving to be quite fun, especially since he knew this mech knew who he was.

“I just hope they left us some of the good wax this time.”

“Ha, yeah, hope is eternal,” Dremel knew there was good wax, perfume and glitter dust to boot. But not for every mecha. As soon as they were inside his entire mannerisms changed. Lazy movements turning precise and quick, round optics suddenly more almond shaped and derma tilting in a slight tease of a smile.

“Safe place, Prime. We gotta get ya dolled up and outta here in half a joor. Code names’ Dremel, and I'm one of the boss's close-knit unit,” aka another undercover Decepticon.

Optimus relaxed and nodded, he had been expecting something like this. “Nice to meet you, Dremel. They didn’t leave us a lot of time.” He stepped under the shower units, pinging for a hot temperature to easily cut through the buildup of grease and grime he had been unable to fully look after during his imprisonment. The solvent he chose was also harsh. The nobles would ignore servants if they did not look too unclean but one they saw as their own had to be perfect.

“All has been going well so far. I just hope I don’t get held up too long playing noble.”

“Ya should’na,” Dremel waded in with a bristled brush, “is a calm orn, no major stuff. Just dun let yaself be steamrolled into sumthin’.”

“Yes, though according to our common friend that could be difficult to avoid. Any hints on who to avoid altogether if at all possible?” Optimus agreed as he let the solvent run in under his armour, twisting this way and that to get as much as possible.

“Sniff an’ say ya have an’ appointment with one of the councilors. Act like is the last thing ya wanna, but ya have ta deal with those peasants.”

“I won’t have to do much acting on that part. I don’t want to be anywhere near them,” Optimus snorted with unfeigned disgust. “But yes, I will eventually have to deal with them.”

“How about this? ‘My sincerest apologies, but I have a meeting with councilor, oh what was his name again? You know the one with the horrendous red paint job? He dared to reschedule me and I barely had time to touch up my appearance.’” Optimus affected his best effort at a harried but snooty demeanor.

“That'll work,” Dremel relaxed and grinned, “subterfuge isn't ya forte but ya can sure work it.”

“Practice, I assure you. Our mutual friend had me working hard on how to talk and act as a noble in particular and other ones in general,” Optimus huffed but he also grinned, it had been fun in a way and it was a good way to pass the time.

“Hard aft taskmaster ya mean?” Dremel put the brush aside and found a handheld nozzle instead, using it on armor gaps.

“Hmm, yes. But with reason. I will only have this one chance,” Optimus chuckled, he shifted as directed by Dermel as they worked to get him clean.

“Knows what he's doing, give ya that,” Dremel agreed and then shut off the water. 

“Come on, drying an’ waxing awaits.”

Optimus stepped from the shower unit to the drying unit.

“That he does, and he isn’t afraid of hard work either. But then I also had nothing else to do for most of the second half of the summit.” Optimus shrugged with an unrepentant grin. Dremel was the one who had mentioned being bored earlier, even though he was undercover at that time. 

“Mmm, boredom is the root of all evil,” Dremel added cloth to the air driers, preventing streaks from forming on glossy armor. Thank Primus that this Prime was young and healthy. It would be easy to make him look noble. A large noble, but that was not too unusual for nobles out of Kaon and other regions around there. He even sported the right sort of finials for pulling such off! 

“And off to wax!” he pushed, glad that the mech was cooperative and not snarky or annoying in other ways. 

“It is also the root of a lot of productivity,” Optimus countered with a grin as he let Dremel push him around.

“I’m sure,” Dremel grinned, but proceeded with alacrity. They had very limited time…

“Hmm, you said it was a quiet orn? But is there anyone supposed to be around that I really need to avoid?” Optimus asked as he held still to allow Dremel to smooth the wax on. Time was limited and this was the only place they could talk freely, he had better get what information he could while he could.

“Not that I am aware of, but make sure you don’t get caught up in any conversations,” Dremel answered seriously. 

“You do a good impression, but it will not hold up if someone asks specific questions. Make sure to seem busy and hectic!”

“I can do that. This situation is stressful enough that a little flustered and harried will be easy enough.” Optimus tried for serious but the relaxation from the waxing endeavored to prove his statement wrong. 

“Mmm,” Dremel purred teasingly, “you sure?” 

Not many moments later he stepped back to give the other a critical once over.

“I believe you can pass a cursory inspection, make sure you only get subjected to that!” Shockwave had been very, very clear in his orders.

“If anyone tries looking too close, I could act embarrassed and bluster about incompetent servants where I am staying and how I wish I could have brought my own along but my creator wouldn't allow me. And rush off with the proclamation of finding a competent detailer.” Optimus offered as he looked himself over. He was unable to find anything wrong with his finish. Shockwave had educated him on noble society though, and as such he knew the importance with which they held appearance.

“That would only work on someone who doesn't know his way around, if they do know the place they will offer to get you to the nearest one, or notice if you rush off in the wrong direction. And even if you get someone not known, they may engage in a conversation about incompetent service,” Dremel replied seriously, “don’t say anything that could be constituted an invitation to talk!” 

“Hmm. I had not considered that.” Optimus accepted the admonishment, it was part of why they were discussing this as it was. He was no spy and Shockwave had had only so much time with him.

“Our mutual tells me you do well for someone new at these things,” Dremel rumbled a small laugh, “just make sure to be busy and haughty. Get where you need to go, that is your priority and your only objective.”

“Yes, well he also says that I will never have any career options from it either.” Optimus smiled and checked his chrono, “We still have a little time, would you like help with some waxing?” Dremel had gotten mostly washed from the heavy spray and his paint was in quite good condition as it was. So a waxing would be all he needed at least for the role of server.

“Not mutually exclusive, those statements,” Dremel said, grinning as he held out the wax. Who would be stupid enough to say no to help? 

“Now, just quick though, I shouldn’t outshine my betters after all!”

“Just enough that they won't deign to notice you,” Optimus agreed as he quickly but deftly smoothed the wax on. It really was excellent quality which made it difficult to make it look not too perfect. But as Optimus stepped back he thought he had done a reasonable job. Dremel was pleasing to look at but not too optic catching either.

“Satisfied?” Dremel waited for a nod and then turned to the door, “off we go then, and fast, remember, look busy, confident and don’t let anyone detain you.”

“Thank you,” Optimus smiled gently before schooling his expression and stepping out of the relative safety of washracks.

All was relative Dremel thought with some hard won amusement. Optimus was not a born agent by any stretch of imagination, but he did his very best. It was hard to ask for more… though he seriously kind of wished it so when the mech slowed once more and he had to poke him to go past the noble yelling at a servant. It wasn’t like Optimus could do anything that wouldn't seem off, so why try to linger?

“Come on, we have to hurry,” he muttered as soon as they were in the clear. 

Optimus fought not to look back nor to lower his helm. “I know,” He muttered back. Promising silently in his spark that he would succeed. 

Dremel didn’t huff, but only because it would be out of character for a servant to be acting such when in company of his betters. This mech was almost too good to be true… 

With the scene he had just witnessed burning within his spark, Optimus did hurry as much as his disguise allowed for, sweeping through corridors helm held high optics focused forwards. The best way to help that mech was to complete his mission.

And they were finally out of there! Dremel relaxed, though not so much as to become inattentive. 

“Time to become a normal mech again,” he murmured low, “remember to act as if you know where you are going!”

“I do know where I am going,” Optimus grinned, checked no one was around and that they were out of range of any noticeable cameras and activated the device he had been given earlier. Gently he nudged Dremel in camaraderie. His entire persona changed to an easy going mech, a gentle smile seemingly set on his derma.

“Thank you,” Optimus replied just as low.

“Hopefully never to be repeated,” Dremel grinned cheekily, “get where you are going in one piece, mech!”

With that he melted away, to take on another identity and disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus kept going, slipping into alleyways where he could hopefully be unnoticed, as he made a winding route to the docks. Along his way Optimus picked up little bits and pieces both to better blend in, throw potential followers off his trail and collect things that could be useful when he got into the tunnels.

“Orion?” Brick squinted, confused for a moment, “hey! Orion!”

It looked like Orion… but it had been such a long time since the other had been here. Not since his first vorn of the Academy.

Optimus startled at the calling of his old designation, automatically turning to see who had called even as he berated himself knowing that this could be dangerous for him.

Optimus took a moment to identify the mech calling to him.

“Brick?”

“It is you! What are you doing down here, shouldn’t you be up there,” Brick metaphorically pointed upwards, a grin on his derma. A grin that wilted at the shadow that flickered in Orion’s optics for a moment. Just a moment, but that was long enough. 

“Hey, should I call Dion?” the mech had been Orion’s work mate for vorn, him and Ariel… but Ariel had left with Orion while Dion had stayed behind. No hard feelings between them as far as he knew, Dion was older than his two workmates by a fair bit and hadn’t begrudged them taking a chance. 

“He’s mated now, ya know? But I’m sure he’d help…” with whatever an academy graduate could have of problems. Yeah, probably not, but he would try. They would, the docks took care of their own!

Optimus considered then relaxed. Of course they would want to help him.

“Actually is there somewhere we can talk without any unwelcome audios? And you can call Dion if you wish. I don’t have much time but perhaps you can help me,” Optimus smiled moving closer to Brick and gesturing for him to lead the way.

“Sure, the old oil house or down by the docks?” Orion seemed… almost afraid, certainly nervous. Brick held back on calling Dion though, just for now.

“The oil house is closer to where I need to go,” Optimus admitted. He knew just how big of a risk this was. But the potential benefits… He really had no other choice. 

“Sure,” needed to go? Brick took the answer for what it was though and started to chatter about nothings as they walked to the oil house. He could wait till Orion was ready to talk. And live with it if that was never.

Optimus relaxed as he replied to the idle chatter, and soon enough the familiar frontage of the old oil house came into view. The entrance itself was actually just off from the ally behind here. Optimus itched to get going, but knew he owed Brick an explanation, so went into the building behind the other.

“And that's how Dion met Pasha, I have never seen such a mess before!” Brick pushed the door open, called a general greeting and led Orion to a stall at the back.

“You still drink the usual?”

Optimus laughed at the recount, feeling a pang of nostalgia.

“I do, but let’s keep it to one drink for me. I have a long way to go still and can’t afford to be overcharged for it,” Optimus nodded, then dared to add in a quiet aside, “I seek the core.”

“You… okay,” Brick went to the bar to order, a confused and dubius look on his faceplate. Orion had no need to lie to him.

“Here, uh,” he settled down, crude cubes on the table and looked at the other with an uncertain expression, “Orion… you know you don’t have to um, lie, right?”

“I’m not. I would likely have enforcers and elite guards looking for me now. I need to get into the tunnels unnoticed,” Optimus frowned not having expected Brick to think he was lying.

“But… no one goes into the tunnels, Orion, they are too dangerous,” Brick said honestly, “if it's to avoid the enforcers, or the guard, we’ll help you do that, you know that! All you need to do is ask. There is no need to risk your life, I am sure we can get you offworld without the tunnels getting into the picture.”

“It is not to avoid them, or anyone. I need to reach the core. There are answers there that I need. Answers that might have what it takes to change things for Cybertron, for all Cybertronians,” Orion implored Brick to understand.

“If you say so,” Brick looked at the other dubiously. On the other hand Orion was… educated now, he more than likely knew things that no one on the docks even thought about. It was odd, really odd.

“What do you need then?” if he couldn’t talk him out of it, he could at least ensure that he had as much help as they could give him. 

“If we could mislead anyone attempting to follow me or at least delay them. But I really don’t want anyone getting in trouble because of me,” Optimus gave Brick a smile, happy that he was going to try and help.

“Orion, seriously,” Brick chuckled, a low sound of off hand mirth, “you can’t have forgotten that we messed with authorities all the time, can you?” 

Perhaps not the guard or the elites, but they couldn’t be so different compared to the port authorities or the officials from various trade companies.

“Of course not, however the consequences of getting caught and the chances of getting caught are far greater,” Optimus cautioned Brick, though he did smile at the memories. He knew they had had a lot of near misses with the authorities.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, after all they never come here, they don’t know the docks,” Brick shook his helm, though he did agree with the last. If they got caught… 

“Anyway, you have reason to be here. Not that I understand it, but you have your reasons,” and they would do their best. 

“Thank you, Brick. This means a lot to me,” Optimus looked into his cube and sighed, he swirled the last before knocking it back.

“I do need to get going. I will do my best to make it back in one piece and I promise to tell you the full story when I do get back.” Optimus smiled gently setting the cube down.

“I'll walk with you, two are less conspicuous here than one you know,” at least if you walked outside of the entertainment sector and seemed to have a purpose.

“Thank you, Brick,” Optimus nodded and stood. As he stood he drew a few credits from his subspace and slipped them under his cube. It was small change for him, but he remembered a time when every little bit was appreciated.

“I could pay,” Brick shook his helm at the gesture, but was grateful nonetheless. He brought them outside and let the taller mech choose the way. It wasn’t that hard to look busy here. 

“Ah but if I recall you paid last time we had a drink together,” Optimus grinned, lightly nudging Brick with an elbow. Just like old times. It was almost too easy for Optimus to fall into old habits and mannerisms.

That was all to the good, while still on the surface he needed to blend in. He led a roundabout way to the back of the Oil house where in a shadowed corner near the back entrance was a hole. When he had first arrived on Cybertron he had thought that this was an entrance to a lower part of the establishment. That was what they had on Haydon IV after all.

“Here is where we part for now, old friend.”

“Be safe,” Brick huffed softly, shaking his head at the other. He had his reasons, of that he was sure, it just seemed so wrong to let him go in there. Whatever there was… it just looked like a hole in the ground to him!

“And you look after yourself and don’t get caught,” Optimus cautioned and after scanning to see if they were being observed climbed into the hole. It was just as he had remembered with no grate or anything blocking the entrance and that allowed Optimus to relax as he headed in deeper, looking for a way to get down to lower levels.

Brick didn’t think he needed to be careful, but Orion did… Still it was nice of the other to be concerned. Orion had always been like that, looking out for others. It was reassuring that he still was after all this time. 

He did not anticipate the influx of enforcers and elites that arrived not two orn after his strange encounter with Orion. He was glad he hadn’t spread his tale around though… Only Dion knew, and that was good. No one said anything about the mech that may or may not have paid a short visit to the doc, and just who was ‘Optimus Prime’ anyway? No no, no one knows anyone by that designation here… a Prime on the docks? Laughable, good sir!


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron was not pleased by the tidbits he had received from Shockwave. Not by the scarseness of the information, but by the content. He had not thought that Ultra would stoop so low as to punish his Prime for having the Autobots best interest at spark. Perhaps reprimand him, demont him… but incarceration? And worse if Shockwave was right. 

Of course he knew that neither would truly happen, his spy had already informed him that the small Prime was well out of Ultra’s hands. But the very plans? No, he had not expected such a thing of his so-called softer counterpart. 

And it worried him.

It also worried him that all attempts to contact Cybertron were being rebuffed. It did not matter who tried, they all met a wall of silence. Cooperation covered the borders towards the Quints. All but the Autobot one. Cybertron was a wide gaping maw into the territories of every civilization in the galaxy. If nothing was done Quints would be able to simply waltz though there and conquer…

* * *

After about the fifth level down Optimus stopped constantly looking over his shoulder.

About the eighth level down Optimus started seriously looking out for signs of creatures.

It was on the thirteenth level that Optimus came across his first sighting of a creature other than turbo rats. Fortunately this one was only a scavenger and they left each other alone. But it did put Optimus on edge and he drew his axe holding it in his hands as he continued down.

* * *

It did not get any easier as silence persisted from Cybertrons elite, and from Shockwave. The last of course was technically a good thing, but Megatron was not pleased. 

That kiss still lingered on his own derma… and he found himself disturbed by it, and what it might mean. Optimus Prime wanted his people free, all of them. But would he deign to look favorably on an old warbuild once truly a Prime?

And perhaps more importantly, did he want him to?

The further down Optimus went the more and more evidence he found of creatures, but it appeared that for the most part they fled from the unknown that he presented. Optimus was just fine with that.

Everything changed from one layer to the next, Optimus had stopped counting by this point. He felt a sudden rise in temperature and jumped back. However the Dweller simply went past close by leaving a wide tunnel angling down.

Not believing his luck Optimus cautiously followed, bypassing several layers until the dweller tunnel veered off in a different direction. Down on this new level Optimus found quite a few creatures, many he did not have a name for. But they, even the seemingly dangerous ones ignored him.

Another thing that Optimus noticed was a seeming touch to his spark, almost as if Primus was aware of his presence and was reaching out.

Cybertron held many secrets in its deep layers, on the opposite side of the planet of where one young mech was traveling down, another was called. The big mech was sitting cross legged, his sword over his thighs as he meditated deeply. He knew the call, and the caller, for he had heeded such a call once before and had waited for this call for a long time. 

His optics powered on, a deep burnished copper, and locked on the sword on the wall before him. Axe was the guardian of the Star Saber, and his mate the guardian of the Skyboom shield. The Knights of Primus had waited for the next Prime for deca vorn, ever since the start of the civil war, and with him the choosing of Cybertron’s new Lord High Protector, the leader of the knighthood. 

And it seemed that Primus’ plan had finally reached fruition, a new wielder of Sword and Shield would soon be a reality. First though, the knights would have to lead the new Prime safely to the surface and beyond to find him. 

Optimus was unaware of this. The only thing he knew was that the closer he got to the core the less aggressive the creatures acted towards him, some even seeming to help him find the right way. It was odd but Optimus decided not to question it.

Finally after what felt like orn Optimus came across a set of doors that were truly massive. The passage continued on but Optimus felt a need to find out what lay beyond the doors. The tunnels were not straight after all and there were many. It was not a straight shot to the core at all.

Optimus drained one of the remaining cubes he had with him as he psyched himself up to try and open the great doors.

Shockwave kept telling himself that no news was good news, but in all honesty he would have liked it much better if he knew something. Not being able to report anything to an increasingly impatient Megatron was not high on his list over favorite past times either. They both knew that going to the core was no short journey, but that did not help either. 

Fact was, they might never know if Optimus failed. And that was why the wait was so agonizing… After all, it might be a never ending wait. 

Surprisingly the doors opened easily as if they had not been standing closed for eons. Optimus did not question it though and slipped through the gap. The room held no other doors that Optimus could see though there was an odd spherical shape protruding out of the far wall. The rest of the walls were covered in text like patterns, but of a dialect that Optimus could not read.

There were many forces all over the Universe that could be called gods, or goddesses, and all of them stirred when one of them woke once more. One who had slept long, quietly watched over by the Nerila Heart. 

Far off in the dark nothing between galaxies the twin to that one stirred too, and began to return home. Feared now, revered once, he returned to restore what was broken. To protect as was his function. 

Optimus walked into the room, further examining the back wall. The closer he got the more he realised that the wall was not so much a wall but a dense network of conducts and cables. Optimus also noticed a mechanism on the sphere that made it look like it could open.

It all came together, though the individual pieces were not aware of their roles yet. Or most of them were not aware, a few could not help being aware after all. 

Standing before the sphere Optimus could not help but recall the Nerila Heart who called Primus ‘the spark’. This before him looked and, reaching out his fields, which had been tucked in for the journey down here, felt like a spark.

“Primus,” Optimus whispered, though the name seemed to echo in this strange room deep within Cybertron.  
‘Yes’, he was still waking, slowly, but surely. Having his chosen one so near helped, he had waited so long for him!

‘You have finally come’

“There is so much I don’t understand,” Optimus admitted, “But it was the Nerila Heart, and Megatron that set me on this path to you.”

There was no mistaking the presence, his very spark knew, knew and rejoiced.

‘The Heart is still beating then, and you are here… Quintessa has grown hungry,’ Primus voice was soft with his deep recharge, slow and full of knowledge. Gods might sleep, but they still knew.

‘My mate will be here soon, but you, you must go, my little one,’ he was not safe here, not yet. 

‘You must take these items, and you must take your search out into space. You must bring home the lost, you must heal the rift. You must endure violence until my children are free to choose again. Then you must stand as the beacon to guide them back to me.’

It looked like the four items spun out of the spark, and perhaps they did. A blade almost taller than the mech himself, a shield of similar dimensions, a cannon and a brilliantly shining faceted crystal encased in a handled metal ball. Before they reached his chosen, they had shrunk down, able to be carried by him, though the last item didn’t change much at all. Pulled open, the two half spheres of the metal ball barely shielded the crystal, or its light. 

‘Will you take it, my little one?’ they always had a choice… 

Optimus bowed his helm, this task would not be easy. But the other option was so horrible as to not be an option at all.

“I will not abandon my people,” Optimus replied from the very core of his spark, looking up again he reached first for the crystal in its casing, knowing this was for him, that this was the Matrix.

“I will not abandon you,” Optimus said with conviction as he drew the Matrix to himself. All he had ever wanted to do was help others, though he had never suspected that this would be how.

‘You must go,’ the voice became thunder, though not rage. It was an order, a task that could not be refused.

‘For you to save all my Creations, you must bring home the lost!’ 

“I will,” Optimus promised, that had always been part of the plan.

“I will bring them back, this I promise.” With that Optimus took the other items, he already knew that he would present the sword and shield to Megatron. He did not know who the baster was for but he could discuss that with Megatron.

‘There will be help, there will be support. Whatever else you claim is your choice’ the voice had gone soft again, gentle and full of hopeful promise. He had given the sparks he carried free will, and he could not make their feelings or cause them in relation to anything but him. And he had never forced anyone to love him. 

“You mentioned your mate is coming? I am sad to say but our current teachings do not speak of him?” Optimus knew how vital knowledge could be and this. Well he did not want anyone accidently perceiving Primus’s mate as a threat. He was already making plans for what to say to Brick and Dion to have them help him get off the planet once he arrived at the surface again.

‘But they do, my chosen, they do. You were taught to fear him, as you were taught to fear the sparks he carried’ the pain of that was all too real, all too audible. 

‘He protects, as will your chosen’

Optimus drew blanks for a long moment until… “Unicron. Well I suppose that does make sense. I will warn those who will listen to me that Unicron is to be welcomed not feared.”

Optimus knew that he had a huge task ahead of him, but he had gods on his side, three gods he knew of directly. The Heart, the Spark and the Devourer. The reason Optimus took this so well was because it was simply another thing in the growing list of the absurd.

‘Go, there will be one to show the way’ he had called to them as soon as he felt the young spark start his journey towards him. He knew they had heard, for they always listened. 

Optimus bowed his helm respectfully, “Thank you.”

With that Optimus forced himself to turn on his heel and leave. Time was of the essence, especially when one had no idea of how much time they actually had.

Primus didn’t precisely fall back into recharge, but neither could he keep awake. Not yet, once Unicron came things would be different. For now he had to put his trust in his Children, in his chosen. 

He worried, for Quintessa was hungry, but worry was all he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

The knights were waiting, sent out to all the places that led up from the deep core, but not crossing the line. They were not called, they were tasked with protecting those called. 

Wing stood in silence, listening and hoping and yet when the first soft echoes reached him he was sure it was his imagination. 

Despite being told there would be someone waiting to guide him back up, Optimus was still surprised when he saw the large figure up ahead.

“H-hello?” Optimus spoke hesitantly hoping that this was who Primus meant and not someone sent by the council who had managed to make it this far.

“Are you the…” Wing stopped, stared and then flared his wings as he took up the parade stance, “my Lord Prime, the Knights of Light await your orders!”

“Um, Well I need to get back to the surface. And you can just call me Optimus. May I know who you are?” Optimus asked feeling both unsettled and relieved, this was a mech of Primus not sent from the council.

“I am Wing, Knight of Light, my lord Prime,” Wing answered with a light bow, “we shall lead you to the surface and to whatever destination you desire.”

Optimus felt a little lost, partially at the title and ignoring his name and what he was going to do with this mech.

“We?” How many of these knights were there?

“We, the order of Light,” Wing nodded, and gestured, “please, my lord Prime, follow me.”

He walked with his helm high and his wings canted appropriately, though internally he was bursting with pride! 

With little other choice Optimus followed.

“I will need to get off the planet. How much do you know of what is currently going on on the surface?” Optimus asked as they passed through the corridors.

“It is all arranged, my lord Prime,” Wing answered, “the Knights have been kept up to date. We have not located a possible Lord Protector or Lord of Air yet, but we are confident that Primus has given you what help you need to find them.”

Or at least the Knight lords were confident that such clues would be given. 

“I already know who will be the Lord Protector,” Optimus replied automatically thinking of Megatron. “But I have not heard of a Lord of Air?”

“You need not have heard of him, Primus provides,” Wing did not falter in the least. The tales said that some Primes searched for vorn or even mega vorn to find both Protector and Air lord. That this young Prime already knew of one of them was more than the Knighthood could have dared to hope for. 

“So who are the other knights?” Optimus asked curious about this order and realising that they had time to sate his curiosity.

“The order consists of many knights, my lord Prime, of whom do you wish to know?” Wing wasn’t sure if the Prime wanted him to list names or if he meant it in some other way. He had imagined the mech quite different, larger… more armored. But he would not question Primus. 

“Are we going to be meeting up with any of them on our way to the surface?” Optimus asked not sure where else to start with that.

“Of course, my lord prime, we will meet all of them!” that at least was one thing Wing could be completely confident about. Now that he had found the Prime they would all go to the ship, the titanic living ship called the Primum Lumen Viventem, a flying Metrotitan, and leave on the quest to find the Protector and the Air lord. Once done they would be able to return to Cybertron and restore order and peace the way Primus had ordained it to be. 

“How are we planning to get everyone off planet unnoticed?” Optimus asked suddenly feeling nervous about all of this, though a soothing pulse from the matrix quickly soothed that.

“Do you know the area of Iacon called the Urbe Luminis?” Wing asked, knowing that most did but few had been there. It was an expensive, exclusive walled living center. And the Metrotitan known as Lux, a natural triple changer who’s other alt was the warp capable ship named Primus Lux Viventem. 

“We are meeting the Knights of Light there and our leader will explain all.”

“Yes, though I have never been there,” Optimus replied then frowned, he really did not know much of that place other than it was ultra exclusive.

“Who is your leader?”

“Knight Lord Dai Atlas and his Consort the knight Axe,” Wing said proudly, flicking his wings with fondness. His Sire and Carrier would be very proud of him! 

“Would there be a way to get a secure message out? I have someone I need to inform of my success and depending on his own orders he might be joining us,” Optimus did not think that Shockwave would be joining them, not unless his position had been compromised, but he did not want to leave him in the dark either.

“If that is the wish of the Lord Prime it will be made possible,” Wing was aware that the Prime had to have helpers of a sort, possibly even the mech that was supposed to be the Protector! Though that one was not likely to be on Cybertron. 

“If you will, it will take a few orn to leave Cybertron and any mech you wish to go with us can be retrieved for you.” 

“Good, the Council is already searching for me, so we will have to move with caution. We might even meet some of the Elite in the upper levels of the tunnels,” Optimus mused though he was more relaxed with the Knights on his side.

“No, we will not,” Wing stated with confidence. If any such mechs were on their route they would be silenced and hidden away. Not killed if possible, but certainly removed from their path. 

“The Knights will not allow ill to befall the new Prime.”

“So other than protecting the Prime what do the knights do?” Optimus felt he should be happy but he simply felt lost.

“Our tasks were as peacekeepers, honor guards and chassis guards wherever the Lord Prime, the Lord protector and the Air Lord went. It will be so again, by the word of Primus, the living light and his mate, Unicron, the devourer of darkness,” Wing spoke proudly, giving the gods their old names, the glyphs like odd music all on their own.

“Primus did mention his mate was coming. We should spread word that he is not to be feared. Our current education of him is quite possibly very wrong. What is Unicron actually like?” Optimus hummed thinking over Primus’s words.

“...” Wing wondered if the Prime meant that as it sounded, and came to the conclusion that he probably had, since the Prime comuned directly with Primus. How to answer it though…

“Unicron is the eater of worlds, that much is true, but it is not true that it is peaceful worlds, living worlds. He takes the dead, the destroyed. The shadows and the darkness. And what he consumes he gives to his mate and Primus Creates life from it. It is said that Unicron bore the sparks of the Warbuilds and that Primus bore the sparks of the civilians. Of that we know little.”

“I see, well the public will need to be reminded of this, to ensure they don’t panic,” Optimus frowned as he considered the ramifications of the misinformation. It would be quite sad for both Primus and Unicron with so few knowing the truth of Unicron.

“The priority is to get you, Lord Prime, off of Cybertron and united with your Lord Protector and the Lord of Air,” Wing said seriously, “all else must wait. Until the Triumverat is reestablished nothing much can be done for Cybertron and the civilian population.”

“I suppose so,” Optimus nodded, lapsing into silence, not knowing what to talk about with this mech, this knight of Primus.

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence, though other knights slowly trickle in to escort them up. Wing was very proud when they arrived into Urbe Luminis domain, a full escort of twenty knights fanning out behind the new Lord Prime.

At first Optimus twitched when a new mech joined up with them. However when Wing simply kept on moving and Optimus got a good look at the mech he realised that this was another knight.

The new knight took up position behind him until another appeared where he moved to one side and just slightly behind, the other mirroring on the other side. It continued like that, the knights appearing singularly or in small groups, then adjusting themselves into marching positions guarding him.

Optimus found himself glad when they finally reached the surface, he hoped that now he would get better explanations for what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Wing was very proud to be the one to lead the new Prime out of Primus’ depths. And a thousand fold that when he was met by the assembled Knights behind the Knight Master Dai Atlas and his Consort the knight Axe. They would show their pride only in private, as it should be, but he knew it was there. 

“My Lord Dai Atlas, may I present the new Prime of Cybertron, Optimus!” he stepped aside, bowing with deep respect to the young mech. 

That was a lot of knights, Optimus looked around fairly stunned and very much unsure what was expected of him now. He did turn back to look at who he was being announced to. Looking at the knights Optimus felt confused, many of them were clearly warbuilds. Where had they been during the war?

Or perhaps, Optimus mused a little grimly, they had not acted because they had not had a Prime to act on behalf of.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime, to Urbe Luminis and the Primal seat of power," Dai Atlas bowed low too, a welcoming smile on his derma.

"I am sure you have questions," he shifted slightly and looked at the assembly of knights and support staff, "make ready, Primus Lux Viventem must leave Cybertron in two orn!"

With that he turned back to gesture respectfully for the Prime to follow him. 

Optimus nodded his helm to Dai Atlas, “I am certainly grateful for your welcome, and haste as well as for my escort back from the core.”

Optimus hastened to fall in step with the large mech, he was even larger than Megatron!

"Had we been able we would have escorted you down too, but it has been a long time since the Knights could walk openly on Cybertron," Dai Atlas spoke ruefully, "Primus and Unicron has held their hands over us while we hid here with Lux, preparing to welcome a new Prime, Protector and Air Lord."

“I see. Wing informed me that our first task once off Cybertron will be to seek my Protector and Air Lord. To that end we should hail the Decepticons,” Optimus nodded, falling back on what he knew needed to be done. Though he did not forget about Dion and Shockwave. Dion needed to know he was safe, and Shockwave needed to know of his success as well be offered the chance out for himself and or any operatives. The game had changed after all.

“Of course, so you do know who is your Protector and Air Lord?” Dai Atlas asked, not even a twitch showing at the mention of Decepticons. Had the Knights not had other, greater orders, they would have joined Megatron. But Primus had ordered them to wait until the new Prime arose.

“My Lord Protector. I am almost certain, is Lord Megatron. I have no clue about who would be the Air Lord though,” Optimus stated quite decisively. 

“Is there any way I can discreetly get messages out? There are two mech I need to contact, one as soon as it is possible, the other I simply wish to let know that I am safe.”

"What I know of him speaks for that choice being true," and perhaps the Knighthoods task as guardians would soon be the task of teachers once more. All this fear and isolation was not good for Cybertron.

"Perhaps the role of Air Lord may be revealed once you are with your Lord Protector, Lord Prime."

“I can hope so. And I am glad there will be no problems if I am right,” More than glad really Optimus would not have known what to do if the Knights had tried to prevent him meeting up with Megatron again.

“The two I wish to contact, one is an agent for Megatron and the other a worker at the Iacon docks. Is it possible to contact them?” Optimus tried again. He would have an answer one way or another.

"Yes, of course, apologize, Lord Prime," Dai Atlas shook his helm, "it will be done. I will see to it as soon as we reach the bridge, or command center."

“Thank you,” Optimus replied softly, he was quite relieved that there would at least be an attempt to contact Shockwave and Dion.

"If you please," Dai Atla stopped at the huge set of doors leading into Lux command Center, or his bridge when he was in ship form, "we will be more comfortable in here and Lux will want to meet his new Lord Prime."

“Lux? A metrotitan?” Optimus asked, feeling quite awed. That must explain the different names that were being used.

“Of course.” Optimus stepped up to the great doors and felt a light scan and an almost instantaneous wash of energy back from the Matrix and the doors slid open. He felt a very slight stirring as if something was awakening. Optimus liked to believe it was Lux responding to their presence. He felt a sense of affection from the Matrix, as if Lux was an old friend.

"Yes, Lux is a Metrotitan, and a triple changer. He has served as the Primal seat of power since the Knighthoods records began. There were two others, but we know not if they still exist. One was called Urbem Defensionis, the Battlestation of the Lord Protector and the other Ubre Tenebris, it was the place of the Lord of Air."

“I see. The Matrix recognises Lux,” Optimus stated, walking over to a consol bank only to run his fingers affectionately over the metal of the frame.

“I feel very safe and welcome here,” He murmured, turning back to Dai Atlas far more relaxed than before.

“I do hope we can find the other two. They feel important.”

"The priority of the Knights is to unite you, Lord Prime, with the Triad. Only then can we worry about such a thing, as sad as it is to say. But without the ruling Triad there is nothing to be done against the Council!" Dai Atlas growled, though he was not threatening the Prime, "in the early orn the priesthood tried and the council decimated them, some sought safety with us, and the knight pristes, so we know of what was done. But it was very long ago, before the end of the golden age, before the warbuilds were cast down and attempted destroyed."

Optimus bowed his helm with grief as he accepted the words.

“You said we could send my messages from here? It is very important that I let agent Shockwave know I succeed. He will be able to send word to Lord Megatron to coordinate the meeting.” Optimus did not forget about Dion and Brick but a simple message left in the Oil House would work for that. At least until he could safely walk Cybertron’s streets again.

“Of course, Lux, if you please, I have need of your keepers?” Dai Atlas turned to speak to the Metrotitan. The colors of the light shifted in reaction and then quick tapping was heard, heralding the arrival of two tiny mecha. Very tiny mecha, about the size of the new Prime’s peds. 

“Leader-One, Sparkplug, thank you for responding to our need,” he knelt down to address the two, “this is our new Lord Prime, Optimus, he has a need for messagers going out of the city before we leave.”

The two tiny mech bowed to the new Prime, beeping quietly before looking expectantly up at him. 

“You can trust the minicons with anything, they are the caretakers of Lux and know how to move around unseen. Please tell them whom to contact and what message to deliver,” Dai Atlas gestured between Prime and minicons. 

Optimus smiled and knelt to be of better height to speak with the minicons.

“It is a pleasure to meet the both of you,” Optimus started with, he then projected an image of Longarm Prime which transformed into Shockwave. He did this only because the Matrix was assuring him that the minicons and Dai Atlas could both be trusted.

“This is Longarm Prime, also known as Agent Shockwave, you will find him in Autobot HQ. He is to know that the mission was successful, and that himself and or any of his agents are welcome to join us in Urbe Luminis for when we leave Cybertron.”

Optimus then changed the projection to two different mech and pointed at each in turn as he continued, “This is Dion, and this Brick. They both work down in Iacon docks. I have known both for a long time and trust them fully. Brick was the one who helped me reach the tunnels down to the core unnoticed. I simply wish for them to know that I am safe and found what I was looking for, and that I will contact them again once it is safe and I am back on Cybertron again.”

The minicons beeped, bowed and sped off. Once given a task the little mechs didn't dawdle.

"Do not worry, the mechs you wish to contact will have your message in less than a joor most likely," Dai Atlas rose easily, "now, what other questions do you have of me?"

“I barely know what to ask,” Optimus admitted as he too stood. He was amazed at how quickly the tiny mech could move!

“Perhaps the history of the Knighthood would be a good starting point. I fear I know nothing of you.”

"I will make certain that you have a detailed history to pursue at leisure, but for a short lesson," Dai Atlas turned to one of the walls, "if you please Lux?” The wall lit up with images of old murals.

Optimus was fascinated but forced himself to limit how many questions he asked, this was supposed to be a short lesson after all.

“I find history a very fascinating subject,” Optimus explained at one point, looking a little longingly at the hardline access points as he imagined the wealth of knowledge that Lux must have seen, let alone had records of.

"I am sure Lux will be glad to indulge that fascination once we have left Cybertron. There will be some travel time in which most will be bored. There are also several Knights who study history of one form or another," Dai Atlas was pleased with this new Prime. He didn't possess a warrior's frame, but that had never been a requirement. If need be he knew that the Matrix, and Primus, might reformat a Prime but obviously there had been no reason to.

“I look forward to it. Um… could we have some fuel brought? And my next questions will be about the ruling Triad, and the roles of each position,” That Optimus knew would be very important and might even help him figure out where to start looking for his Air Lord. He was also getting hungry. His rations had only lasted him because he had made them last. 

"Oh course, my Lord Prime," Dai Atlas paused to send off that request, a little dismayed not to have thought of it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"The ruling Triad…" he trailed off for a moment, "the Lord Prime, to care for and about the people, to commune with Primus in their name. The Lord High Protector, to protect and serve the people, to keep the planet free of strife. The Air Lord, to protect and serve Cybertron and the colonies, to keep the planet and the colonies safe from outside threats."

Optimus nodded and was about to ask further more detailed questions, but instead asked, “And how does Unicron fit in this?”

How indeed? Primus’s mate, feared for so long, absent for much longer, and yet it was now he approached.

"It is said, and written, that Primus and Unicron kindled sparks together. Primus bore those we call civilian build and Unicron those we call warbuild. Though build is not the right term, spark would be much more correct," and with that Dai Atlas bared his spark, no hesitation at all.

"My spark is that of a warbuild, as you see it has a faint trace of purple. Red, pink, purple and orange hues are the mark of war sparks. Pure white, and reputedly pure black, are the mark of the kindled priest," he closed his chestplates again.

“I see. But how does Unicron fit in with the ruling Triad? I am guided by Primus, so who does Unicron guide?” Optimus asked clarifying his original question, though the explanation he had been given was insightful. He tried to not make a deal of the exposed spark, though it had made him just a tad uncomfortable, and he was glad when it was covered again.

"I have no answer for you, though it has almost always been a warbuild in the position of Lord High Protector. Perhaps he is the one?" Dai Atlas truly could not give a better one. Lux might have if he had a Voice to speak for him, but his last voice had offlined long before Dai Atlas had taken his role as Knight Master and a new one had yet to be found.

“Perhaps,” Optimus allowed even though he was not entirely convinced of that answer.

“And perhaps we might get a chance to ask Unicron himself when he arrives.” Optimus clearly recalled Primus telling him that Unicron was coming after all.

"We hope to find your Lord High Protector and then rendezvous with Unicron before he reaches Cybertron. I do not think that any weapons have been made that can harm Unicron, but I cannot say for certain," Dai Atlas said grimly, "we knew that when a new Prime arose he would return."

“Shockwave and his agents should be able to delay any attacks, at least any using the strongest weapons. That is provided he is kept in the loop,” Optimus mused he had faith in Megatron’s best spy, the mech having earnt his trust in the time they had spent together. Though it would be better if no one attacked Unicron at all.

“If the Lord Prime trusts this mech, so will the Knights. A small contingent will stay behind to let us keep contact with Cybertron, perhaps you can ensure them a way to communicate with this Shockwave,” Dai Atlas queried carefully. 

“Contacting him would not be hard, his Autobot allies Longarm is head of special ops and communications. Though it would be best to set up contact between him and the group staying before we leave so he knows he can trust them.” It really was a good thing they were talking about this now, Optimus thought.

"Indeed, but we shall soon have contact with him," Dai Atlas was certain that the Minicons would be in position soon.

He carefully explained the Knights staying behind, Lux helpfully showing images of them. All were spc ops trained and had served the Knights for a very long time.

Optimus nodded, taking in the given information, he had a feeling that Shockwave would find good use for these knights all in preparation for their return. And possibly further their training too.

Dai Atlas was detailing the usual operation of the Knights spec ops division when suddenly one of the screens on Lux walls glowed to life. A string of beeping came from it and then the glow subsided to show an oddly angled view of Shockwave’s Longarm persona's face. 

“Hello?” he sounded a little confused, but to those who knew where to look there was a calculating gleam in the single red optic. 

Without having to be told Optimus moved to stand before the lit up screen.

“Longarm, it is good to see you are well,” Optimus greeted, though he did wonder how the minicons were achieving this.

“Optimus!” and all acting fell away in a wink of an optic, “you have returned then? Where are you, I shall send agents to extract you from Cybertron at once. Lord Megatron will be pleased to hear from you.”

“No need for any of that,” Dai Atlas broke in, speaking calmly and being as polite as possible, “the Knights will get the Prime off of Cybertron within a very short time.”

The two mechs opticked each other with a certain… tension. 

“Shockwave, this is Dai Atlas, leader of the Knights of Primus. I am currently in Urbe Luminis. I am safe and well, my mission successful. The Knights guided me back from the core and have a sure way to get myself, the Knights and any agent you wish, or need, to get off of Cybertron, off planet,” Optimus broke into the tension, realising that he can speak freely since Shockwave was willing to talk openly.

"The knighthood still exists? No, never mind, greetings Dai Atlas," Shockwave nodded to the other mech, a frown on his Lorgarm persona's derma, "I apologize for being unable to take my proper form for this meeting."

"It does, and there is no need to apologize," Dai Atlas nodded back, "is your location not secure?"

“I do hope there has not been too much trouble for you due to my escape,” Optimus asked with some concern, Shockwave and his agents, both Autobot and Decpeticon, had been in charge of his imprisonment after all.

“I am fine and the location is secure, but not… fit for my true form. Unless I wish to hurt my finials badly,” the addendum was said in a very dry tone. 

“Ah, I see,” Dai Atlas refrained from grinning, though the dry self deprecating humor made him like the Decepticon agent far more than grand declarations would have. 

“I have four, possibly five, agents to get off Cybertron… and one mech who may not be all willing but whom I would be grateful to have out of harm's way.”

Optimus relaxed and smiled, “We plan on departing as soon as everything is ready. We will be approaching the Decepticons first, before continuing on to make contact with Unicron. If all goes well and Megatron accepts the role of Lord High Protector, then we shall soon be able to start making changes here on Cybertron.” 

Optimus knew there would be questions from that, but he also knew Shockwave would appreciate being told now rather than finding out about Unicron from the Knights they would leave behind.

"... I see, it seems there is much to learn and not enough time for it," Shockwave looked thoughtful.

"What 'unwilling' mech might this be?" Dai Atlas asked, "and why unwilling?"

“A special Ops trained contingent of Knights will remain behind. They should be able to satisfy your curiosity. And yes, who might our unwilling guest be?” Optimus found himself rather curious about this mech and what he might mean to Shockwave.

“That will do I suppose,” Shockwave agreed then averted all three optics, hesitant for once to speak his mind.

“Agent Blurr,” he paused again, “and unwilling because he doesn't know who I am but… I am personally invested in him, and he is so too, well, in Longarm at least.”

Optimus nodded, “We will look after him for you, and hopefully by the time we return he will be more willing to accept who you are.”

“I would not ask if I thought otherwise, Optimus… Prime. He is dear to me, and I can only hope he will choose to get to know the real me in the end. Now, I must return to my work, how can I contact you again to arrange everything?”

“The minicons will stay with you.” Dai Atlas broke in, “they are our communications link, and they cannot be monitored or hacked as they are a part of Primus in a manner beyond our capability to understand.”

Optimus glanced at Dai Atlas feeling impressed.

“We should let you go then…” Optimus hesitated a moment then added, “Primus sends his love.” It was true, Primus loved them all. With his words Optimus felt a brush of warmth from the Matrix, and he smiled as he subconsciously brought his fingers up to rest over his spark.

“Be safe, Optimus,” Shockwave smiled touching his own plating over his spark, “and thank you. Thank you, knight master.

Dai Atlas bowed slightly, and didn’t react as the feed was abruptly cut other than turning to the Prime to ask;

“What else do you wish done?”

“I would like to be shown to a place where I can recharge, and after I have woken and fueled I would like a tour,” Optimus gave a tired smile and a small shake of his helm, the words while light were also wry. Having contacted Shockwave and knowing that Dion and Brick would have also received his message, Optimus felt his exhaustion catching up with him.

"Of course, my Lord Prime," Dai Atlas said nothing about the mech choosing to learn and make contact before taking care of his own needs. Things had to be done, get done, it was the mark of a good leader to know when he could press on and when to stop.

He called a guide for the Prime and sent him off to rest before returning to planning and organising. 

The only thing he dearly wished for right then was a Voice for Lux…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multipart story and very slow burn!


End file.
